


You might find, you get what you need

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus fancies himself in love. Lucius is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You might find, you get what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).



"What are you in such a strop about?" Lucius drawled, tugging his tie away from his neck as he entered the boys' dormitory.

Regulus glared, then flung the newspaper that he'd been reading at Lucius.

Lucius caught the paper, righted it, then scanned the article. "Ah, yes - the engagement announcement. This is why you've been such a troll today?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Regulus said. His hurt was plain on his face.

Lucius arched one golden eyebrow. "I didn't realize you and Narcissa were so close...or did you want her for yourself? That's it, isn't it?"

Regulus scowled. "No, that isn't it, Lucius. I thought I meant something to you!"

Lucius snorted. "I have a duty to my family, as you have yours. Surely you didn't think this little...dalliance...was any more than that."

Regulus was silent for a moment, then turned away. "Of course not."

"You did, didn't you?" Lucius sounded amused. "I thought you knew that this was just a temporary arrangement to get us through the dry years at school."

"Sure," Regulus retreated to his bed and drew the curtains, as if that would keep Lucius at bay.

Lucius parted them easily and perched on Regulus' mattress. "Reg..."

"Lu," Regulus returned. "Leave me alone."

"It's not that I don't care for you," Lucius stroked a finger down Regulus cheekbone and over his mouth, lingering on the pouting lower lip. "It's just that...there isn't any point in getting too attached."

"Fine," Regulus said, looking anywhere but Lucius' face.

Lucius began to unbutton Regulus' trouser placket.

"Not now!" Regulus protested, pushing Lucius' fingers away.

Lucius waved Regulus' hand aside and continued. "Now then, Regulus. I am courting Narcissa again tonight and I need to be in control of my faculties.Do this for me just this last time?"

"Use your hand!" Regulus scowled.

Lucius sat back with a sneer that told how well he liked that idea. "Have you so little regard for Narcissa that you would risk her honor?"

"Have you?" Regulus tried to keep his bottom on the mattress and grasped fleetingly at his trousers as Lucius drew them away.

"Just let me have your thighs then," Lucius bargained, leaning over Regulus and nipping at his mouth, his throat.

With a sigh, Regulus acquiesced and summoned the pot of oil from his things. He did not seem remiss when the item sailed into the space between Lucius' shoulders, causing the man to hiss in pain. "This shall be the last favor between us, Lucius."

Lucius pressed the oil into Regulus hands and sat back to properly remove his own clothing. When he was finished, Regulus' thighs were slick and glistening. "There shall always be favors between us Reg. He slotted himself between Regulus' legs and began to thrust without preamble.

But, Regulus lay still as death, his gaze on something far away and the lack of interest piqued Lucius' anger. He pulled back and ran his fingers through the oil slick between Regulus' legs, then pushed them inside of Regulus, scissoring him open roughly.

Regulus jolted and gasped, but Lucius was already pushing inside of him. "You'll want me to be happy, for I am in our Lord's favor. And as long as I am happy, so shall you be." He curled his hand around Regulus limp prick, stroking it quickly to attention. "You are happy with me, aren't you Regulus?"

"Damn you, Lucius!" he hissed, twisting beneath him.

Lucius' excitement built as Regulus fought him. He had to force himself to slow down before things ended to quickly. Besides, this once, it was important that Regulus came before he did. "Come on, Reggie," he said, plucking his lover's nipples like harpstrings. "Say it. Say I make you happy."

Regulus was panting loudly and he shook his head back and forth. Lucius bit him and he groaned, arching off the mattress as his orgasm overcame him, the evidence errupting over Lucius fist. "Yes!!!" Regulus hissed belatedly.

The admission combined with the rhythmic clenching drove Lucius over the edge, and his own orgasm followed. When he was finished, he placed his mouth at Regulus' ear. "Reggie, you have made me very, very happy. I will make sure you are well rewarded."


End file.
